


Everything's Perfect

by astroarius



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroarius/pseuds/astroarius
Summary: Midorima's POV of snippets of his future life together with Takao.-------Some of you may remember this from my fanfiction.net account Cybille (doubt it, but I'll clarify just in case!).





	

I find it a bit weird that when it comes to Kazunari and me, I like his family a lot more. When we came out - officially, so to speak - to our families, the difference could be seen as clear as day. And that's where I found my answer. I still love them, though. And him. Always.

 

*

 

His palm is sweaty in my hand, and he keeps sending unsure glances towards me as we wait for my parents to come home from Sasaya's recital. I admit, I don't feel good either. I worry for what they will say or if they'll approve or not. Be as it may, I have to let them know about me and him. About us. Because no one has and will make me feel the way he does. He and I both tense up when we hear my father's car pull up front. Kazunari pulls his hand from mine as the front door opens. I'm relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved that it wasn't me who had to let go. Sad that we had to let go. I ask them to join us in the living room, saying that we have some great news.

 

Sasaya ran out of the living room, crying. What pains me is that neither of us has any standing left in her eyes to go and console her. Mother only muttered a small "I know", and kept sitting next to father, who didn't say a word. She joins his silence. Kazunari squeezes my hand tighter, the wetness gone and replaced by cold skin. Shortly, we take our leave.

 

"I'll be heading home, it's already so late," he whispers, his hand still in mine. "I'll come, too."

 

"You can't do that. Not at the moment, at least. Think how it would seem to them, Shin-chan." "Then stay," I ask, a plea more than an offer. "I shouldn't," he sighs and looks towards the end of the hallway, where the living room is.

 

"You should."

 

Reluctant, he follows me as I pull him up the stairs. He stops by Sasaya's bedroom door, listening quietly. "She really likes you." "And she loves you, Shin-chan." 

 

Some 20 minutes later we are huddled under my blanket, his breathing and heartbeat sending calming vibes throughout my body, all the way from my hair knotting with the black and my legs entangled with his. He shifts, pushing his face to the crevice between my neck and shoulder. I can feel him mouth the three short words onto my skin.

 

"I love you as well, Kazunari."

 

I can't wait. I can't wait to be on my own with him, and only him. To not lie in bed at night and wish him to be here. To not wish to have more time, maybe just a few more seconds to kiss. I hope that soon I won't have to wish for just a little more time to spend with him. To fall in love with him even more.

 

*

 

This time my palm is the sweaty one, clasped between his hands. How can he be so giddy and excited when he knows how terrified I am? But his smile... it's utterly contagious. He pulls me to the living room, so upbeat, yelling to gain attention from his family invested in a game show. That guy...

 

Our statement in the living room of the Takao household caused an entire uproar among its residents, even the one jumping next to me. From the way Suzume keeps yelling at her parents, saying "I told you so, I told you so!" to Mrs. Takao's hearty laughing and Mr. Takao's gaping mouth and wide eyes – reminding me just a little of a puffer fish –, it all seems so... happy. They're genuinely joyous, whilst my parents didn't seem to care that much at all. Basically what we told them was that they could had stopped setting up the futon every time I was there a long time ago. Cue the lewd jokes.

 

*

 

Of course, the way our families reacted was only one of equations towards me solving my unprecedented preference of Kazunari. My family, though... As I said, I still love them. They're my family, and I'm happy with them and they're with me. I just want them to already be happy with us.

 

*

 

Whenever I stay the night at Kazunari's, I get to tolerate – no, actually, enjoy – dinner and breakfast with his family. It's almost always embarrassing, but in a good way. They laugh and make fun of our relationship still being "a bud with just a pale shade of pink still", asking us stupid questions about marriage, children, and the like. A heavy blush always graces Kazunari's features then, so very bashful. I wonder, does he think of our life in the future – whatever it will be – often?

 

I do. And every time I do, my heart flutters. Just... thinking of everyday actions makes me feel so much better. Him signing some papers, writing my surname next to "Kazunari". Sharing dinner in front of the television; his stupid favorite show is on. Watching him sing a lullaby to our child as he's gently rocking him or her to sleep. It's perfect. He's perfect.

 

Sometimes I actually worry for myself; I feel so lovesick. The only consolation is that at least I don't show it as publicly as Kise does with Kasamatsu, but God knows I feel exactly the way he does. Takao Kazunari knows as well. And he loves me the same way. I can tell that right now from the way he sits between my arms, focusing on the console in his hands, nudging his head against my jawline from time to time. And just knowing, feeling that makes me so very happy.

 

Whenever he stays the night at my place – however rare it is – sharing meals at the table with my family is often a little awkward. If the table isn't silent, the conversations always seem to pass Kazunari. They don't interact with him much. And if they do, it's the same as it was before, when we were just friends. Asking about his studies, his training. It makes him sad, and me even more so, beyond words. I need to talk to them, I need them to accept him into our family the same way his accepted me. The Takaos are my family now as well. Most of all, he is my family now. And forever will be.

 

*

 

When I open my front door, he stands there, breathless. Smiling at me. "Sorry, Shin-chan, for coming over so late," his words are hacked by the panting, leaning against the door-frame. Really, now. You didn't need to run all the way, no matter how important it is what you want to tell me. I invite him in. Finally in my room, he takes a long envelope from the back pocket of his capris. "It's from the TMDU," he swallows heavily, "I didn't want to open it alone." "Do it now." He sends me one last smile before tearing the envelope open, quickly and painlessly. He reads:

 

"Dear Takao Kazunari,

We are pleased to announce your acceptance into the undergraduate program of Nursing Science in the Faculty of Medicine's School of Health Care Sciences in the Tokyo Medical and Dental University."

 

His voice sped up as he read the word "pleased" and got so loud and high as he hit "acceptance", making him scream the end of the sentence, jumping up and down. I don't think there are enough words to describe the immense happiness I feel. He worked so hard. He plunges onto me, knocking the wind out, right before covering my face with fast little joyful pecks. There's nothing to complain of.

 

"I was already so worried when you got your letter of acceptance a week ago and I didn't get one, Shin-chan!" Me too. I make him read the rest of the letter.

 

As he reaches the curriculum, his brows knit together before rising the highest I've seen them yet. "There's so many!" He's in a silly outrage. "I'll die before I reach the second year!" "No, you won't." I'll make sure of it.

 

"What's with all the commotion?" Unbeknownst to us, my parents had stopped to stand in the doorway, making Kazunari roll off me incredibly fast upon noticing them. "Takao got accepted into the TMDU," I say, sitting back up again. They both smile.

 

"Congratulations, you two. Make sure to study hard and concentrate only on your academics for now. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Takao will agree with me to pay for your dorm room, or more hopefully, your apartment for the first year." I can’t believe my father, but I know he’s being sincere.

 

"Thank you."

 

*

 

I hate the weather. Sure, it's clear at the moment, but it's dark, cold, and windy. I don't even dare look in the mirror when we get home. I'm just glad the train is always on time. It's 40 minutes from Yushima to Kounodai, why can't the whole campus be in one place?

 

Kazunari's English classes are always late-night ones. It was well thought out of him to already take them during his first year to get an alumni for the English for Nursing he'll have to take next year, knowing he's not that good with foreign languages. He's taking TMDU seriously, and I'm proud of him for that. Well, not only that, but that isn't the point. I can let Mrs. Takao know her son is doing extremely well in school. After all, she was the only one worried he might stray from his path or get bored.

 

After a brief walk around the Kounodai campus (carefully eyeing the Ho-oh-zuka burial mound Kazunari's been talking about; not that I believe in ghost stories) I arrive with perfect timing.

 

"As punctual as ever, Shin-chan!" he smiles at me, having said good-bye to some of the students from his group. He reaches up to kiss me. A chaste, sweet kiss. His cheeks feel so warm against my wind-bitten ones, and as if on cue, a heavy gust of cold air relieves my hair of any dignity it had left. He laughs, his hair untouched thanks to the incredibly long scarf he had managed to wrap around his head and neck, making him look awfully silly. Having pulled up the hood of my jacket, he kisses me again, holding on to it. "Let's go home, Shin-chan."

 

*

 

I knew that the first months would be the hardest, but I never expected them to be so hard. I can manage the heavy workload, but... just seeing him so rarely really takes a toll mentally. Much often than not I go to bed without him, and wake up only to see him already gone. How would he put it... Right. “Internship sucks.” I don't even see him at the hospital that much.

 

Kazunari has been assigned to the trauma center. The most fast-paced and stressing section in every hospital. Almost every shift ends with more overtime, which is made even harder by having to deal with the devastated close ones of the victims, running from one end to the other since every second counts, your own fast-paced actions deciding over life and death. Always getting yelled at, being the subjects of ill-taught anger management and having to take the responsibility of making the right choices to pass on to the doctors a few floors up. One of them being me.

 

The only difference between nurses and doctors, between us, is the call of ultimate responsibility for every patient under their care. The final decision is always made by the doctors. We both share the same education, though mine is tilted more towards chemistry and analyzing whilst his is more mathematical and psychological. It pains me to see him so broken at times, managing a wry smile for me whenever he sees me. More lives are lost in the trauma center than on the hospital beds. And when there are days he's on call in the pediatrics... I can't wait for all of this to be over. For his sake. For our sake. I am glad the spark in his eyes hasn't been lost.

 

*

 

I sigh happily, burying my face to the back of his neck, the sweet smell of sleep emanating from him. I know he's smiling as well. "Feels amazing to finally sleep in a real bed, huh, Shin-chan."

 

"Yes."

 

With me being a Doctor of Internal Medicine and him being the Head Nurse in our hospital, it didn't take too much time to save money to buy a proper house. Though the small flat we've had since university had grown on us, I am not missing the futon that much at all. I am so very glad our internship and the following residency is over. We get to see each other every day, working and living together. There is no one else I trust more than him. Even when it comes to medicine, and I am sure I wouldn't have said that in high school. Though lately it seems that something is missing. I've thought more and more about that great, big dream of his he told me all those years ago. Logically thinking, the time seems about right.

 

"What was that?" he mumbles sleepily, and turns around looking at me through half-closed eyes.

 

"I said I want to marry you."

 

*

 

"What?"

 

"Don't what me, Shin-chan," he cheekily smiles at me, and rolls closer across the messed up sheets. As he sprawls atop of me, he brushes away the hair sticking to my face. "You enjoyed it as well, I could see it from your face."

 

I can feel the blood rise to my face, so I take a pillow to cover my head, only to make him laugh some more. "Don't you think it's past time to be embarrassed now? I always knew you were the type to wait until marriage, so I didn't say anything all that time. Though I guess I have to thank you for that, all those years of bent up sexual tensio-"

 

"Stop it."

 

I flay the pillow to his face, throwing him off me. I crawl on top of him and hide my grin to his bare chest. "Time for round two already, Shin-chan? I'm impressed!"

 

"Not yet, idiot," I laugh; he's the only one besides my family to make me do so. "Will it be hard to start writing "Midorima Kazunari" now?"

 

"Not at all," he smiles, and cups my face, looking at me. "I've been practicing in secret for the last month, you know."

 

*

 

"I love you so much," he purrs into my chest as we stand over a cradle, where the most beautiful little girl in the world is sleeping. A week ago we got a phone call in which the hospital informed us that our surrogate had gone into labor. The panic that followed was incredible. Even though the whole process has been extremely nerve-wrecking, the reward was so very worth all that trouble. That's how I feel when I see Kazunari kiss or embrace Ayame. When I feel her small warmth in my arms. Whenever I think of all the small victories still ahead.

 

Having left the room, he reaches up to kiss me and tosses his arms around my neck. "Yours is the next one," he smiles, looking up to me. "Don't be silly." I know that he meant the sperm sample and the surrogate, but... "They both are – and will be – ours." He's grinning wide as he tells me how lucky he is and how our future daughter's name will be Ruka and the name of our son will be Ryōhei. I'm the lucky one.

 

*

 

Whatever it is that our future holds, I am certain there is nothing we won't overcome. Even though he gets flustered every time we talk about it. Usually it's when we stay over at each other's, having crawled into bed together, the futon his mother laid out long forgotten.

 

"What do you think?" Our noses touching, I can see his eyes glimmer from the faint light of the alarm clock next to his bed. "What do you think will happen to us?"

 

"Everything!" he laughs quietly, holding his arms around me tighter. "I think that... your parents won't approve at first, but then come around... Of course, my parents would be ecstatic. I mean, you're a catch, Shin-chan!" "Idiot." He smiles widely into my kiss.

 

"When we graduate, we'll both be packing our stuff for TMDU, and we'll start living together. In no time at all you'll be like... the boss doctor-" "Chief of Medicine." "Yes, that, and I'll be the head murse – short for “male nurse”!" God... He's grinning even wider now.

 

"And then we'll have a nice house and a nice car and... and you'll ask me to marry you," he whispers and I can feel the heat come off his face. "And we'll have a small wedding, but it'll be the loveliest thing anyone has ever seen. Oh, and the wedding night," he's blushing so hard he's colouring me crimson as well. "We'll wait until the wedding night to _really_ seal the deal." _Really?_

"What does that mean?" Stop blushing. You too, Midorima Shintarō. He slides his slender fingers down my torso, coming to a halt on my hip. "I don't know, something... sexy?" You... He smiles cheekily, a smile I'm no doubt bound to see many more times in my life. Our life.

 

"And... we'll live happily ever after with 2 children," he pecks me again, "and that's what I think will happen to us. What about you?" I raise my hand to cup his cheek and press his face even more against mine than it already was. Kazunari sighs sweetly into our kiss.

 

"I think the same. It's perfect. You're perfect."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, POV is still weird for me to write. (￣▽￣*)ゞ This is an old fic, and I see I went pretty liberal with the names here (their sisters and children)...
> 
> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
